redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zaran Rhulain
For any extra info or reading because you are bored go to User talk:Zaran Rhulain/Archive1 Matey, If you call me a friend, then by the fur you are my friend! (I am the Law. The Law has spoken. I am the Law.) *Wink* If'n you need anything, I am here. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:00, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Update Chapter 18 has been begun, matey. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:17, 23 December 2008 (UTC) NEW SECTION New section added to A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 17:18, 23 December 2008 (UTC) alright... thanks, i'll contact you if i need any help with the dialects. --Ladyamber88 18:49, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Several New parts, including part two! Moriel and Treil has new part, along with the second part of the story! --- -Clockworthy Talk! 19:51, 23 December 2008 (UTC) UPDATE Right after your post. not much- have to get off now. AHHHH Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:24, 24 December 2008 (UTC) FAN FIC UPDATE! New section added in A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 04:43, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Update Chap. 19- I otter with P90 proofed my doors. Merry Christmas!!Shieldmaiden Talk! 17:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) *Waves hand dissmissively* My doors are Badger in BloodWrath-prrof. They can withstand ANYTHING. BTW, hoe old do you yhink I am? Shieldmaiden Talk! 19:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) *Snicker* I'm not talking!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 21:01, 25 December 2008 (UTC) oh, Hell yeah! I can't wait... though I will say I have two other pics in the line for regular drawing, and I probably will attempt a background cause I will be using something that I can put other photos in... you'll see what I mean. I can't wai! (Oh, and there will be some time needed for getting used to the Tablet, blah blah blah, you know- Ill get to work ASAP, but it may be a little while :( [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:10, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! OK, Mom said I could tell- I'm 13, soon to be 14 in February. REDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:24, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, pish You're just saying that. I'm not good. Shieldmaiden Talk! 17:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, You can post, and let me know of any critiques. (If there's a lot of other stuff on there, I might join, ) Shieldmaiden Talk! 19:10, 26 December 2008 (UTC) If yo want A spoiler, I'll leave a message on your archive page so nobeast stumbles on it by accident. It's a bit of text- nothing big, ike it doesn't say who dies or anything, I just thought of it, and I like it, but it won't come up for a while. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:41, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Am I bothering you? How do you do a template? (Add Tearful vengeance to list of fan fic on yours.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Spoiler ...and the nuclear detonated before Kaylee could stop all it, all was DESTROYED!!!! what the- lol. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 05:24, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ummm... Hi Zaran, how do you put a picture next to your name? Mauran Axestripe 10:09, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Last details needed Im about to start your picture and I need to know one thing, what clothing she is wearing. other than that, I will try to have it done and in by Thursday (sorry its taking so long... I really don't do my artwork like some do. Im only in mid school so I procrastinate a lot. It gets annoying as hell sometimes >.<) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that in the template for new users, you linked to part two of my story. Was that intentional? BTW, MORE OTTER DELTA MORE LAST STAND. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:10, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, And then click on the link leading to part 3 (which I just started . . .) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:46, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ah, thank you! Another question, sleeveless tunic or short sleeved? I can't wait to do this one ;) I absolutely love digital art. It brings a whole new level to artwork. Thanks! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Errrm... Where's the More button? Hey Sambrook, if you don't mind, I'll just use your Signature thingy. Just seeing if it'll work. Thanks.Mauran Axestripe Talk!, Oh, thanks Zaran and Sambrook! Now if you just tell where the more button is... Mauran Axestripe Talk to me! Could you...? I need your help with something. A few days ago, I added a new addition to 600 Strong. But, the story was getting too long so I split it into 600 Strong (II). Well, in that new section...the characters swear. A LOT. It's been up for a few days and no complaints, but I'm still nervous about it. Nobody proofreads my stories, like Black does with DK, so could you read the new section and tell me if it seems over the top? Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 04:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) PS: good to see you finally added to last stand. Wahoo! Testing Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:01, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:06, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Fan Fiction Username Hi Zaran, I'm making a story called Elmstripe's Story and I'm wondering how I get my name on the "This is a fan fiction story by User:Blahblahblah. If you have a look at it you'll see what I mean. Thanks, --Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:17, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Oops, I didn't mean for Username:Blahblahblah to be a link.--Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, and I've made poems, and typed them in poem format, but they simply get in lines like a normal sentence? What do I do?Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 07:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) And... How do you get a contents bit? do you just get it when whatever you're doing gets big? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 10:05, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Sheesh! I put a NOTICE at the beginning of part one explaining the seasons. 56 seasons = 15 years! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:08, 29 December 2008 (UTC) No She is not. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) A tip- Looks are decieving. And her son was about 2-3 seasons old when he was taken. Looks are decieving. Watch yer paws- It's gonna be BIG!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ah it was good to spend time with my family even if i had no clue what they were saying half of the time... i really need to learn spanish thankz for asking oh and i didnt have time to write while i was gone so the next update on my fanfic will be small--Aida Otterock Talk! 17:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) My story I'm going to write a fan fic. Its name will be A Coneslinger's Revenge. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 19:08, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I just saw you sig. Lol I'm honored :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 20:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hey i added more to Shadow thing... ill probably add the rest later--Aida Otterock Talk! 20:25, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Update chapter 22- *Atomic-bomb proofs doors and windows and hires Long Patrol for protection* Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ? What's and otter nuke tank thingy mabobber? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:55, 29 December 2008 (UTC) True, but Not everybody knows that. (And who knows? Keyla may be pegged to die.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:58, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, Maybe I'd stop trying to kill him fake ly if'n you'd stop freaking out each time you think he's dead. teeheehee! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, matey I was about to ask you how to do an archive page. Guess you beat me to it! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Your picture is finished. May I say this is the only one of my art work that I will say I really like. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 13:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) P.s. Please tell me what you think of it! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 14:51, 30 December 2008 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR, MATEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I'm on the east coast too, But I don't think om'll let me on at midnight. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, Zaran, Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:53, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wishing you a happy new year!!!!!!!! Just Fren Happy 2009! 14:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wonmdering, How do you get 2 pictures ion your sig? I want to put up that awesome one of Zounzdican that Sam drew. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) UPDATE MTWII has Chap 25 begun and under consturction. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Testing sig: Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:43, 2 January 2009 (UTC) hmm... I won't take it off, just suggesting I can redo it for you. Ye do now? I may look for you, but I don't knowIf you will like who I really am. At the moment I am going through deleating a lot of photos and other stuff like that. Oh, well. I gotta go to bed. G'night mate! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 05:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) a sig Zaran could you make me a sig with two pics on it I keep trying and it won't work!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 14:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Re: My story First of all, yes, there is something behind REDeye's going ballistic at mentin of being beaten by a Dibbun. I'll post some explaining it soon (And it MAY also give the current status of Kay, or I might save that for later . . . .) Second, Keyla is NOT a "seasoned warrior"- he's really quite peaceful. The only exposure to battle he's had is the current quest, the fight against Badrang, an' an unknown battle. And don't forget- he's not an adult yet, it's only been 2 years since Badrang was defeated, making him about 15 years by our standards.) I guess it's the raging- you don't have to be seasoned to be a Rager. (Look at Gregor- anything BUT experienced.) I've said too much already. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know!16:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) To help relieve Writer's block, I've begun another fan fic- Taggerung Quest I've posted the prologue and half of first chapter. I'll only work on it when I've got writers block for Noonvale Saga, but onc I finish Noonvale I'll devote all my time to it. Just a heads up! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Well, I've just finished Taggerung and Triss and the story popped into my mind. I had a bit of writer's block, and writing that helped to clear it away! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC)